Hunter
by XxthtgirlCecexX
Summary: On her birthday, Elena, a nerdy overweight girl was turned into a hunter and a vampire. She was act like a normal teenager by day and a vampire hunter night... Kol/Elena/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's pov**

* * *

I was the usual smarty pants you would find in highschool. Meek, small, glasses, zits and overweight. No one wanted to be my friend, no one came near me. They always made fun of me. Luckily its the last day of school. But, unfortunately I have one more year here.

The last 4 years of my life have been pure torture. I'm just glad its vacation and I won't see anyone from highschool for a while. Especially Caroline Forbes.

She was the typical cheerleader. Blonde, thin, tan and stupid. She was also a real bitch. And her sidekick Bonnie Bennett. She was at least less of a bitch than Caroline, but she was still a bitch.

I had my last class now, with the two bitches. It was Bio. My favourite subject. We were experimenting today on frogs. I worked by myself as usual, I had gotten used to it. I worked faster and better that way. No one distracted me.

"Mrs Garcia," Caroline's pepped voice called.

"Yes, Ms. Forbes?" The teacher answered.

"I was just wondering," I saw her eyes flicker to me then a mean smirk creeped on her face. "Why are we experimenting on frogs? Why not Elena? She's definitely something abnormal."

My cheeks grew hot and red, I looked down. The whole class snickered and giggled.

"Ms. Forbes! That is incredibly rude!" Mrs. Garcia scolded.

But I could hear her snicker slightly.

Tears formed in my eyes. I ran out of the room. But before I was out I heard Bonnie say, "earthquake! Run!"

The whole class burst out laughing then. The tears flew down my face. I continued to run out of the school and into the forest.

I ran for a while, before I got tired and collapsed on the forest floor. I never noticed how dark it was. I heard a twig snap, my head went straight up.

Something was very wrong, I could feel it. I slowly stood up, slowly because of my aching muscles.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

I looked around, but it was so black I couldn't see anything.

I heard a twig snap behind me.

_Elena..._

I bolted, there was something or someone in the forest out to get me. I tried my best to avoid falling, but it was hard in the dark forest.

I evetually tripped and scraped my knee. I lay on my back, listening to the noises around me. Then a handsome man straddled my stomach. My breathing hitched. He was so beautifl, it's hard to explain. He smiled a evil smile and lazy smie. I was dead scared.

"Happy Birthday, Elena." He said before biting my neck.

I couldn't hold back the painful sream before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of something sweet and delicious. I opened my eyes to see i was lying in a cabin. I sat up. Yep, I was definitely in a cabin. I noticed what was so sweet smelling. It was a cup of red liquid. I didn't care what it was, my throat was on fired, so I drank it. It tasted delicious.

I got up and I felt really good. I walked to the main area, I assumed. But something caught my eye. I looked into a full-length mirrir to find... me. I looked incredibly beaitiful. I was thinner, but not so thin. I had perfect curves.. My skin was flawless and smooth.

And my hair had more life in it than ever. And I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my glasses. But I could see perfectly.

I had different clothes on. The clothes look like they just came out of a Catwoman movie, but wihout the mask. I also had the whip to match.

"I see you're awake, my dear." A deadly voice said.

I sharply turned to face the man I met in the forest.

"Who are you? What happened to me?" I demanded.

I started to get scared and angry.

"Elena, my dear, calm down. I will answer you're questions and tell you your destiny." He said.

I froze. My destiny? What the hell did he mean by that.

"Start explaining." I said.

"My name is Kol and I turned you into a vampire and a hunter." He said.

* * *

**Well? What you guys think! I will be updating this story as much as possible, but I'm also writing a story with Kol and Elena. So also stay tuned for that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's pov**

* * *

I couldn't see my new face, but I could tell it was white white and full of shock.

"V-vampire? Hunter," I exclaimed. "Have you been smoking pot?"

He chuckled at my remark, but all humor escaped my body replaced by fear. He offered me a seat and I immediately took. But I backed up a bit when he sat down next to me.

"I'm not done explaining, Elena," He smiled. "You are not an ordinary vampire. Being a vampire/hunter brings out the true beautiful you. And it equips you with skills to defeat the evil vampires. I am a good vampire."

"But why did you choose me?" I asked.

"Because, my dear. It's in your blood. The only vampire/hunter blood line is a Petrova bloodline. Your great-great grandmother, Katerina, was a vampire/hunter." He said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

I took time to put this all in, but questions flooded my mind.

"But my last name is Gilbert? And what happened to her? Will I be able to attend school still?" I said the last one with excitement.

Wait, til' Caroline and her bitch bunch see me. They will try to get me in their clique. Oh will they be shocked, the entire school will get a shock at me.

Kol cleared his thriat. I must've day dreamed through his 'school' speech.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I mumbled.

I could still feel that something was not right about this guy.

"I was saying," he sounded very annoyed that I wasn't listening, "that you can still go to school, as long I can be with you during school hours. I wouldn't want my little hunter to get into trouble with some jocks."

He sneered at that coment.

Something just crossed my mind.

"How old are you?" I asked.

He seemed taken a back by my wuestion, like he didn't know the anser that himself. He gave it much thought before he answered.

"Well, I don't know precisely. I'd say about a couple thousand years..."

"No, I meant when you were... turned," I hated the idea of a vampire, "how old were you?"

I stood there uncomfortably as he sauntered closer to me. My breathing hitched as he stroked my cheek with his finger.

"When I was turned, I was 21 years old. But I can pass for an 18 year old. I am pretty good looking." he smirked

I slapped his hand away from face, angrily.

"Somebody's very stubborn, I've never experienced that in a woman. Usually they just give theirselves over to me, if you know what I mean." He smiled.

I groaned, irritated.

He chuckled.

"Are you supposed to be my trainer or someone who wants to get me in bed?" I growled.  
"Why can't it be both?" He smirked.

I growled louder and I jumped him. I caught him off guard and knocked him down. I straddled him and growled right in his face. But he was much stronger than I anticapted, he flipped us over. So he was the one straddling me and pinning my hands to the floor. His face was inches from mine.

"If you want to just make out, then say so." he chuckled.

He leaned closer and he kissed me. The kiss turned passionate, and I tried to pull away but he was strong. He tongue carressed my lips, trying to part them. but I used my legs and pushed him off me, heard. He hit the wall.

I got up quickly and went into am attack position. He fell to the floor, my eyes never left him. He got up quickly and walked,quickly, up to me. His body was touching mine, but somehow I allowed this. He looked deeply in my eyes.

He stepped back.

"Come my dear," he held out his hand, "it is time for us to go."

"You mean this isn't where we are staying." I said looking around the small cabin.

He snorted.

"No way, it's much too small for my liking. I have a mansion at the end of town. That's where we'll be staying."

I stood there for a while and then walked out the door, brushing his hand away.

It was still dark outside, probably around 1 am. But with my heightened senses I could see a blue ferrari, which looked so hot. Kol walked past me, amused by my awe, and opened the passenger door.

"In you go." He said.

I climbed in the car and he closed the door. I buckled up as he got in and he started the car.

We sped along the road, trees and houses were nothing as we passed, just things beside the road. We eventually arrived at luxurious house. It was so beautiful it took my breath away. Words can't describe how this house looks.

But there was a jaccuzi and a pool. Sweet.

I walked into the huge house, to find the inside looked twice as big. Kol showed me to my room.

I looked into the walk-in-closet to see designer clothes and shoes packed in their. All fitting to my new size. I also found some men's clothes and shoes in there too.

"Where are you gonna stay?" I asked wearily.

"Right here with you. I will sleep in the same bed as you, just so don't try to escape. I am a light sleeper." He smiled.

No wonder the bed was huge.

* * *

**There you I have updated! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What! Are you crazy I am not I repeat NOT sleeping in the same bed as you" I yelled at him.

He smirked "really would you prefer to sleep outside"

Damn I didn't think of that I huffed  
"Fine but I'm hungry" .

He flashes out the room and back with a blood bag .

For a few hours he teaches me control.

"Your a fast learner" he says

"Yup so can I go to school tomorrow"

"Yeah I'll be enrolling to" he says I nodded .

"I'm gonna shower" he smirked

"Is that an invitation " he said

"Maybe" two can play at this game. I grabbed my pajamas and off to the shower.

As I walked out I notice he was already laying in bed scrolling through his iPhone.

"I got you something" he says

"What" he hands me a black phone imprinted in the back was Kol + Elena .

"Really"

He shrugged with a smirk.  
I soon went to lay down.

"So Elena I have something in mind if you know what I mean" he said wiggling his eyebrows  
"Oh I do " he smirked I grabbed the cup of water that was next to the bed and poured it on him.  
"Goodnight Kol" it was my turn to smirk he stayed shocked .

The Next Morning

I woke up feeling an arm around my waist I tried to pull away but he was to strong. I turned to face him he looked like an angel so peaceful. God I could kiss him right now.

Wait I can't think like that?! That's what he wonts me to think but I'm not falling for it.

"Kol its time for school"

"Mhmm"

"Kol" I kept trying to wake him and get out of his grip.

"Kol!" I shouted

"I'm up geez Elena" I flashed around the room I put black skinny jeans, baby blue flow top, black heels,a little make up, jewelry, hair straight, black leather jacket. There was only one word that I could think of. Perfect.

Kol was wearing  
black leather jacket ,black button up shirt,black jeans and his boots. I have to say he looked good enough to eat .

"Like what you see" he said

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

At school

As soon as we got off the black porch everyone looked at up I just smirked.

"I have to go to class see you later Kol"

He smirked

As I entered Science class I heard gasp.

"Elena" Caroline said

"Caroline what a surprise. What do you won't".

"I-I nothing"

After a few minutes Kol walled in I was sitting in the back row. He came walking towards me but Caroline got in the way.

"Hi I'm Caroline you must be new why don't you come sit next to me" she tried to sound seductive but failed.

"Actually I'm going to sit with my girlfriend Elena"

He said and shocked both of us.  
"W-w-what your dating her" I smirked

"Yes he is" I grabbed Kol and crashed my lips to his. Then I let go and gave Caroline and her bitches a innocent smile.

She looked pissed and turned around .


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy sorry I haven't uploaded I got grounded boringest thing in the world . Anyways hope you like oh and thank you all for reviewing I appreciate it love ya keep reviewing.

After school

I walked into Kol's house. I missed Jeramy. He and Alaric my history teacher always train they never tell me for what. Alaric has bin very close since my aunt and parents died.

As I got home I threw my bag on the couch went to my room or mine and Kol's room I put on pink shorts and one of Kol's black shirts that was to big for me I put on some white short sockes I looked good although the shirt made it look as if I wasn't wearing any shorts.

I went downstairs only to start jumping on the couches eating liquorice.

To be honest I never thought of my life being this way. Also quiet surprise Jeramy hasn't bin concerned about me not being home.

I saw him at school he didn't even look at me.

Kol's POV

After school I separated from Elena she had went home. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss obviously I was attracted to her but I had to make sure Niklaus didn't find out of her. He would try to take her away she was different from Tatiana and Kathrine. They were both sluts to be honest.

Truth be tolled I was never attracted to them but Elena she's different. She was nice ,caring, teasing, and a huge challenge. She was everything they weren't. And if Klaus ever took a liking in her he would take her away from me.

I heard the Salvatores are in town. Kathrine had played them before said she loved them both. I won't let them get anywhere near my girl.

My girl no I can't think that. I can't help it I developed feelings for that beautiful girl. I Kol Mikelson have feelings for Elena Gilbert.

As I got home I opened the door to see Elena jumping on the couch eating liquorice . Wearing a very cute short shorts and my shirt.

"Mhmm like what you see" she said

"Very I'd like to see you without clothing though" I said it was true

"Never " she said

"Elena I always like challenges"

"It isn't a challenge when you got no chance" she said smirking.

She kept jumping on the couch.

"Why are you jumping anyways"

"Bored wanna take me out"

"Sure let's go to Mystic Grill go change" I said I did the same changing into a new outfit.

A few minutes later she came down wearing black flats and a dark blue midnight dress her hair was straight and a little make up. She looked beautiful.

"After you" I said

She smiled and walked out into my car.

As we got to the grill we sat at a table.

A guy I'm presuming was our waiter came his name was Matt.

I saw Elena uncomfortable. We ordered. He just kept staring at Elena. Then he left.

"What was that about" I asked  
God I sounded like a jeoulouse boyfriend.

"Nothing"

"Elena"

"Kol" she mocked back

"Fine he's my ex we broke up when my parents died truth was I didn't have anymore feelings for him after they died" she looked down.

"I'm sorry" I said as I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

We talked until our food came. I then notice Damon Salvatore staring at Elena.

"I think we should go its getting late and there going to close soon." She said I nodded when I looked back he was gone.

As we got out Elena was being held my her throat by none other than Damon Salvatore.

"What the hell are you doing here Kathrine " he yelled

I threw him off her.

"She isn't Kathrine you idiot" I said

"Yea like I'm going to believe you" he said

"Excuse me but you have no right to just assume I'm Kathrine" Elena said

"Really then who the hell are you"

"That not of your concern Salvatore" I said obviously not going to let him get to know her she's my girl .

"You stay away from her " I said

"Get in the car" I tolled her she nodded . I got in and drove off.

"You know if I'm going to be getting attacked every time someone thinks I'm Kathrine I'm going to end up dead" she said  
as we got to the house.

Like I would let that happen.

She sped to the restroom and took a shower I did the same when she got out I found her in one of my shirts wearing some black shorts . I layed down next to her after turning the lamp off.

I felt her kiss my cheek thank you for tonight Kol"

I nodded and rapped my arm around her waist surprised she didn't pull away.

"Night Elena"

"Goodnight Kol"

And for the first time in a long time I reached in the back of my head and turned my humanity back on for this one girl. That I think I might love.

—

Hey did you like how'd I do good bad. Review and tell me I wonted to wait to put Damon on the next chapter also I need a Beta asap . Hope you like .  
R & R  
Love ya


End file.
